Autumn Project
by raniza
Summary: Festival musim gugur adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana Hell Gate dibuka dan mengizinkan Para pria penghuni Institut Oblivion lepas dan menemui para wanita di Akademi Oathkeeper. Tapi Festival kali ini sepertinya butuh perjuangan khusus.
1. Project 1: Festival in Danger

_**Disclaimer **__**: No Dammit I do not own anything**_

_**WARNING :**_

_**OOC TO MAXIMUM.**_

_**MADNESS AHEAD.**_

_**Fanfic ini di dedikasikan pada :**_

_**-ALPHONSO, yang malang**_

_**-Alexander, Emma, Kimi dan Cimi. Kelinci gila yang hobi makan. Terutama Cimi, yang namanya kuadopsi untuk DELL ku.**_

_**oH,SAYA gak pernah baca ulang sebelum upload. sorry guys kalo ada typoo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTUMN <strong>__**PROJECT**_

PROJECT 1 

**Festival in DANGER**

Oblivion dan Oathkeeper adalah dua buah sekolah asrama paling bergengsi di Traverse Town. Oblivion adalah sekolah asrama pria sedangkan Oathkeeper adalah sekolah asrama. Keduanya adalah sebuah sekolah kembar milik seorang pria bernama Ansem, seorang ilmuan dari DiZ Science Labroratory .

Sebagai sekolah kembar yang bertetangga dan hanya dibatasi sebuah dinding dengan gerbang yang selalu terkunci (atau Hell Gates, sebagaimana para siswa pria menyebutnya) keduanya memiliki kurikulum yang nyaris sama dan standar pendidikan yang juga nyaris sama.

Terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, tingkat I, II, dan III. Pelajaran yang bisa diambil terdiri dari berbagai macam departemen, mulai dari, Olahraga, ilmu alam, ilmu sosial, Sastra, Seni, kuliner, dan Enginering. Kedua sekolah ini dipimpin oleh dua kepala sekolah yang berbeda. Profesor Terra adalah kepala sekolah Akademi wanita Oathkeeper, sementara Profesor Aqua adalah kepala sekolah Institut Pria Oblivion.

Dan bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa keduanya adalah saingan kelas kakap. Berkat kedua kepala sekolah ini, waktu para siswa wanita dan pria untuk bertemu selama menjalani pendidikan di sekolah yang tadinya sedikit menjadi luarbiasa terbatas lagi. Dan satu-satunya waktu dimana Hell Gate dibuka adalah saat : _Festival Musim Gugur._

Tidak seperti festival olahraga di musim semi, di Festival ini, baik siswa wanita dan siswa pria tidak bersaing sama sekali, melainkan saling bekerja sama selama sebulan penuh saat musim panas untuk menikmati Festival Musim Gugur. Dan saat itu tentu saja saat dimana musim cinta bersemi di kedua sekolah, satu-satunya semangat yang menyokong murid-murid adam yang haus akan sentuhan para hawa.

Tapi, tentu saja demi kelangsungan Festival itu dimana selama sebulan penuh kedua siswa dapat bertatap muka tanpa pengawasan profesor harus ada harga yang dibayar, sikap baik pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Tanpa ada pelanggaran berat dari salah satu Sekolah.

Dan kalian tahu apa pelanggaran yang _paling dibenci_ para profesor?. _Trespassing_, atau masuk ke asrama yang bukan gendermu.

* * *

><p>Kisah ini dimulai pada sebuah pagi bersuhu panas di Institut Oblivion yang tampak bercahaya di musim panas, Lebih tepatnya lagi di Aula sekolah yang biasa di pakai untuk upacara dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya.<p>

Didalam Aula beratap lengkung dengan cat putih yang masih baru dan lantai kayu mengkilap yang digosok oleh murid-murid detensi yang malang, berbarislah tiga pemuda-pemuda berseragam kemeja biru, dasi hitam dan celana kain panjang berwarna biru gelap kotak-kotak yang sama persis.

Di depan para pemuda yang tengah tertunduk ngeri itulah tokoh utama kita berada. Ketua OSIS Institut Oblivion, Roxas. Dengan rambut warna kuning alami yang tidak akan pernah rebah dengan rata diatas kulit kepalanya meski berapapun banyaknya minyak rambut yang dia pakai, seragam lengkap yang bersih, sepatu hitam mengkilap yang disemir, clipboard hitam di tangan dan mata biru tua yang terlindungi kacamata ber-frame hitam tebal.

_Oh!jangan lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang luar biasa marah, bibir merengut dan mata yang menyipit. Ekspresi itu seperti tertanam permanen di wajahnya._

"Kalau Aku ingat dengan jelas..." Roxas berjalan mengitari teman-teman sekolahnya itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Profesor Vexen, menangkap kalian memanjat dinding menuju Asrama wanita seminggu lalu. Dan kalian bukan yang pertama kali melakukan ini, TIGA minggu berturut-turut para profesor menemukan siswa lain melakukan hal yang sama. Kenapa Kalian tidak bisa mendengarku sekali saja? Tiap malam kalian kuingatkan soal ini!" Semprot Roxas.

Pemuda pendek berkuncir yang berada di sisi kiri menelengkan kepalanya,"Benarkah?"

Roxas mengabaikan kata-katanya. Dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk clipboardnya dengan pena. Urat-urat lehernya menonjol mengerikan.

" Apa ada diantara kalian yang sadar apa pengaruhnya ini bagi Festval Musim Gugur kalian tercinta?"

Roxas berhenti di depan seorang murid tinggi berkulit terbakar berotot yang berambut pirang gelap. Murid itu memang bertampang paling bersalah. Roxas melipat kacamata bacanya ke saku kemeja dan melotot pada murid itu.

"Bukannya kau mau ketemu pacarmu tanpa gangguan, _Tidus_?" Tanya Roxas sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, membuat Tidus menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

"OH, kumohon Roxas apa saja asal jangan Festival. Sehari bersama Vexen pun takapa" Ujar Tidus mengiba-iba.

"Yang benar saja. Vexen itu gila. Cuma Zexion yang tahan sama dia" komentar si rambut kuncir.

Roxas berdeham pada mereka.

"Well, sayang sekali bagi kita semua, Profesor Vexen tidak akan kedatangan tamu. Karena Festival musim gugur ditiadakan tahun ini"

"APA?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA?"

"TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN! KAMI HANYA PEMUDA DENGAN KELEBIHAN HORMON"

"DIAM!DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Mata Roxas berubah liar memandang tiga orang berambut pirang di depannya sambil menodong-nodong pena warna hitamnya yang sangat nyaris menodong mata Tidus.

"Aku sudah bicara sama Profesor Aqua_, pagi-pagi_ sekali. Dia marah besar, terutama karena dia harus dipermalukan oleh Profesor Terra. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur bukan kalian yang dimarahi di kantornya. Bayangkan kalau kalian yang di sana. Terutama kau Zell. Profesor Aqua jengkel sekali melihat tatomu. Mungkin Kau bisa _dapat tato_ baru di tempat yang...unik"

Murid yang di sebut Zell (Rambut pirang dengan tato hitam di sisi wajah kirinya) merinding. Tapi pemuda pendek di samping Zell masih terlihat jengkel.

"Tapi Roxas! Akhirnya Garnet tahu namaku! Rencana sebulan mencuri hati Garnetku bisa sia-sia"

Roxas mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, mungkin kau bisa masuk departemen Sastra dan menyalurkan rencanamu di sana. Zexion benar-benar butuh teman di sana. Departemen itu makin lama makin kelam"

"Yeah, Aku pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kelas Sastra kuno waktu telat masuk kelas. Tuhan tahu apa yang Zexion lakukan disana..." gumam Zidene sambil menyisir ekor kudanya.

"Kudengar dia mencoba necromancy" timpal Zell

"Yang benar? Aku harus minta bantuannya mengembalikan kelinciku, Alphonsoku yang malang dimakan kucing minggu lalu" ujar Tidus sedih.

Zell mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau punya kelinci? Man...Yang benar saja?Kau kehilangan kartu Pria mu"

"Hei, Alphonso kelinci kecil yang manis!" Tidus mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melambaikannya di wajah Zell.

"Mmmm...Benar juga. Bulunya putih dan kelihatan lembut" Zell mengangguk menyetujui

Roxas berdeham keras dengan jengkel dan memukul mereka di kepala dengan clipboard hitamnya, menimbulkan nada OUCH yang seirama.

"Itu mulai terdengar 'Gay' sebaiknya kalian berhenti" saran Roxas. Zidane bergumam setuju.

Roxas mengecek jam di tangannya dan menoleh ke _Triple Blonde_ di depannya dengan letih.

"Lima menit lagi kelas di mulai, sebaiknya kalian ke kelas sebelum dapat detensi"

Ketiganya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah dengan lesu ke luar Aula sebelum Zell berbalik dengan dramatis pada Roxas. Seaakan untuk menambah efek, sosok Tidus dan Zidane menggelap di belakang Zell dan angin sepoi-sepoi menampar Rambut cepak Zell

"Tapi Roxas, Kami belum menyerah soal Festival ini. Belum... _Camkan itu baik-baik_!Kau tidak aman dimanapun Ketua!Tidak dimanapun!"

"...Tutup Mulutmu, Zell Dincht!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Waktu makan siang di setiap Sekolah pria bukanlah saat untuk bersantai-santai. Sama sekali bukan.

Kafetaria menjadi arena pertempuran bagi siapa saja yang mau mendapat makanan dengan porsi banyak dan bukan sisa apapun yang tersisa dari segerombolan pemuda kelaparan yang lebih parah dari serigala busung lapar.

Siapapun yang selamat dari Pertempuran makanan di meja saji, akan mulai berpencar mencari tempat duduk di puluhan meja panjang kayu yang berbaris dengan rapi di kafetaria itu. Roxas berhasil menaruh makan siangnya yang komplit dan Yoghurt dingin di meja panjang di dekat jendela kaca besar yang hanya di buka di musim panas untuk menambah pasokan udara kafetaria.

Di meja itu sudah ada empat orang yan paling Roxas kenal di Oblivion. Rambut coklat yang meledak kesana kemari seperti habis terkena bom, mata biru yan selalu tampak bahagia, dengan senyum lebar yang terpelester permanen di wajahnya. Sora, dari departemen Kuliner.

Di samping Sora, Seorang remaja berambut hitam yang di tahan bandana dan sedikit kelebihan lemak, Pence yang bermata coklat ramah dari departemen Seni. Hayner, si rambut pirang yang tampak kelebihan Gatsby di rambutnya (mungkin Roxas bisa minta Gatsbynya untuk merebahkan rambutnya) dan mata coklat yang meremehkan dari departmen Enginering.

Dan terakhir yang tengah memakan apel di sampingnya adalah Riku si Albino dari departemen Olahraga, yang menjelaskan kenapa dia mengenakan kaos putih dan training warna biru tua. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tampak kosong sementara Rambut silver albinonya diikat diatas kepalanya.

"Jadi benar Festival dibatalkan?" tanya Hayner sambil menyodorkan kepalanya ke depan dengan penasaran.

Roxas mengangguk dan menyerahkan yogurt dinginnya pada Sora yang mengawasi yogurtnya dengan mata awas. "Yeah, Sorry Guys..."

"Tidak usah minta maaf padaku sebenarnya, Aku lagi tidak _mood_ berurusan dengan _fangirls_. Aku masih tidak tahu darimana mereka dapat nomor HP ku. Spam tiap hari" gumam Riku dengan jengkel sambil mengibaskan rambut albinonya dengan dramatis sampai menampar wajah Roxas.

Hayner tampak tidak setuju dengan Riku, dengan marah dia menggebrak meja dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak suka ini, _man._ Seharusnya Kau berusaha lebih keras soal ini! Lakukan sesuatu! Benarkan Sora?"

Sora menggangguk dari atas spageti bolognesenya. "Yeah _man._ Festival itu penting buat kita semua, saat yang tepat untuk departemen kuliner, seni dan sastra untuk bersinar!"

Roxas mengabaikan Sora, Anak itu Cuma mau makan sepuasnya, tapi dia benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk Pence.

"Sorry Pence, Tapi Profesor Aqua benar-benar marah. Benar-benar _freak out_"

Pence menjepret Kamera hitam yang menggantung di lehernya ke arah Roxas. Pemuda gemuk itu melemaskan bahunya.

"Yah, Aku kecewa sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah"kata Pence dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa begitu" Sembur Hayner, pemuda berbau Gatsby itu menodong Roxas dengan telunjuknya dan berkata lantang.

"Kau harus menemui Profesor Aqua dan ubah pikirannya!Kita ini Pria kita butuh wanita! Apa Profesor Aqua mau mengubah kita jadi Gay?"

"Well kalau kau jadi Gay Kau harus bilang padaku. Aku akan minta tukar kamar" gumam Roxas. Hayner men-cih dirinya dengan nada jijik.

Sebelah alis Roxas eluncur ke atas secara _slow-motion _saat Hayner berdiri di atas kursinya dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"YANG SETUJU DENGANKU SIAPA? KITA HARUS LAKSANAKAN FESTIVAL MUSIM GUGUR!"

Terdengar teriakan "YEAH" keras di setiap sudut kafetaria, murid-murid pria mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan meninju udara.

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

Oh, Tuhan...desah Roxas dalam hati. Kenapa harus dia yang jadi Ketua OSIS sekelompok laki-laki berhormon liar ini?

"TEMUI PROFESOR AQUA!"

""

Teriak Roxas dengan jeritan melengking yang mustahil di ciptakan siapa saja, Riku dan Sora yang duduk paling dekat dengan Roxas berani bersumpah telinga mereka berdarah. Urat leher Roxas lagi-lagi menonjol mengerikan.

"Siapapun yang berteriak lagi akan dapat detensi untuk membersihkan Departemen Sastra" Ancam Roxas matanya mengancam.

"Ide bagus Ketua, Ada noda yang tidak bisa kubersihkan di kelas sastra kuno" ujar suara sayup dari sudut kafetaria, semua mata tertuju pada Seorang remaja berambut indigo yang menutupi sebelah matanya, satu mata indigonya yang terlihat terpaku pada buku tebal tua di pangkuannya.

"Well, kalian dengar Zexion butuh bantuan" Kata Roxas penuh kemenangan.

Seluruh Kafetaria menjadi luarbiasa tenang dalam kedipan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor 4th Period<strong>

Koridor pergantian pelajaran pada periode keempat tidak pernah benar-benar penuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bergerombol di bagian tengah sekolah mengerumuni Locker mereka. Beberapa menarik keluar buku-buku mereka yang tampak menyedihkan dan menjejalkannya masuk begitu saja ke dalam ransel mereka. Seorang anak dari departemen Olahraga membuka lokernya tepat saat Roxas berjalan melewatinya. Dan baunya sangat berbisa...

"Kau ngapain Pence?" tanya Roxas bingung saat melihat Pence tengah memotret Lokernya yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan isinya yang kacau balau. Pence tidak memperdulikan Roxas dan tetap memotret.

"Darimana Kau dapat Nomer Lokerku?"

"Hayner. Dia menyuruhku mencari _black mail_. Maaf Roxas, tapi Hayner membujukku sepanjang periode ketiga, Senyum Roxas"

Blitz terang langsung menghantam mata Roxas. Yang benar saja Pence...

**Gym 5th Period**

Sebuah bola basket menghantam belakang kepala Roxas dengan menyakitkan. Dia memang tidak suka olahraga campuran dengan seluruh departemen, apalagi bersama siapapun dari departemen Olahraga, bicara soal kelebihan tenaga...

Roxas berbalik kearah pelemparnya dan melihat segerombolan anak departemen Enginering dan Seni terbahak-bahak di dekat ring basket sementara Riku tengah bersiap melempar satu bola lagi padanya.

"Kukira KAU TIDAK SUKA FESTIVAL, ALBINO?"

Riku tersenyum lebar.

"AKU _tidak suka_ tapi Aku _suka_ melihatmu sengsara dan anak departemen Science membayarku dengan shampo bagus"

**Toilet **

Setidaknya seharusnya dia aman di toilet pikir Roxas, pemuda itu mendorong pintu tolet dan menemukan dengan perasaan lega bahwa tolet bertegel biru berbau pinus yang terlalu bersih untuk ukuran segerombolan remaja pria itu kosong. Dengan perasaan lega Roxas menuju salah satu stal di dinding untuk melakukan tugas sucinya.

Sejak pagi harinya sudah luarbiasa melelahkan. Semua orang mendesaknya untuk menemui Profesor Aqua. Bukannya dia tidak menyesal tidak ada Festival. Tapi apa tidak ada yang sadar kala Profesor Aqua itu seram...?

Roxas mendengar pintu toilet dibuka, sepertinya ada dua orang yang masuk. Ternyata Sora dan Hayner. Mereka mengambil Stal di kiri dan kanan Roxas.

_Oh man..._

"Hei Roxas, Aku punya Kue, Kau mau?" Tanya Sora sambil menyodorkan kue persegi berwarna coklat padanya saat dia tengah melakukan tugas suci.

_EW_

"Wow. Roxas, pantas saja cewek-cewek banyak yang suka _kau_" Komentar Hayner sambil mendongak melirik ke arah stalnya.

_EW_

Roxas menarik resleting celananya dengan gerakan robot dan berjalan keluar toilet.

"Roxas?" Sora memanggilnya sambil mengunyah kuenya. Apa demartemen Kuliner tidak pernah mengajarkan soal higienitas makanan?

"Kau menang Hayner, Aku akan ke kantor Profesor Aqua" ujar Roxas

Wajah Hayner mencerah dan meninju udara penuh kemenangan.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU?" teriak Hayner, Roxas berbalik dengan kaget, bukannya toilet kosong?

Dari stal berpintu hijau yang disiapkan di sudut lain untuk tugas suci yang lebih berat terdengar Gemuruh Sorak murid pria yang bersemangat.

"AKU MOHON PADAMU PROFESOR AQUA!" seru Roxas sambil berlutut di kaki Profesor wanita cantik berambut biru yang tengah memandanginya bingung dengan mata biru yang identik dengan setelan mahalnya.

"Ro-Roxas, berdirilah kenapa kau?" Profesor Aqua benar-benar shock saat ketua OSIS sekaligus murid kesayangannya yang merupakan siswa teladan di Oblivion menyerbu masuk ke kantornya dan mulai memohon-mohon di kakinya dengan histeris untuk mengadakan kembali Festival musim gugur. Wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa festival ini benar-benar mendalam bagi para siswanya. Apa ini berati dia harus menelan ego dan pergi bicara dengan si _Terra?._

"Kumohon profesor!" Roxas mulai membenturkan kepalanya di lantai berkarpet dengan frustasi.

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkanku hidup!" Suara Roxas mengandung sedu sedam.

"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA PIPIS DENGAN TENANG!"

Dagu Aqua terbuka lebar, memandang murid di kakinya yang tengah histeris.

Aqua belum siap kehilangan ketua OSISnya berakhir di sofa psikiater, kali ini saja dia harus menelan egonya.

* * *

><p>Roxas kembali ke asramanya saat matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya, Profesor Aqua tidak mau melepasnya pergi sebelum dia menelan pil penenang warna oranye yang rasanya seperti obat batuk anak-anak. Mungkin dia memang se frustasi itu. Tapi bukan Cuma dia yang minum, Profesor Aqua harus minum dua untuk mencegahnya berteriak-teriak pada Profesor Terra lewat telepon untuk memaksanya mengadakan Festival kembali.<p>

Roxas berani bersumpah bahwa di Asrama yang menyerupai Mansion era Victoria di depannya ini seisi sekolah sedang menunggunya membawa berita baik. Well, dia yakin kalau dia bawa berita buruk, proses hari ini hanya akan di lakukan lagi.

Benar saja, di ruang depan asrama yang berupa ruang duduk-duduk berisi sofa yang tidak seragam yang dipenuhi siswa laki-laki yang kini mengenakan pakaian biasa.

"Jadi?" tanya suara yang di kenali Roxas sebagai suara Tidus yang penuh harap dari dekat mesin penjual otomatis.

Roxas menatap seluruh temannya dengan lambat dan tanpa ekspresi. Hanya untuk efek dramatis sebenarnya...

"Festival akan diadakan kembali" ujar Roxas tenang. Wow, pil itu bekerja dengan baik. Dia harus minta resepnya dari Profesor Aqua.

Sorak Sorai langsung meledak di seisi Asrama. Sebaiknya tidak ada Profesor Vexen di sekitar Asrama Siswa, orang itu maniak sepertinya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" sambung Roxas

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>**…**

**A/N : Total Random. So yeah, saya akhirnya nulis fanfic lagi. Gak tahu dah dapat ide darimana. Mungkin karena story yang lagi saya buat terlalu gelap dan saya butuh break…dan jelas story ini bakal beda dengan Days to Love, but Gimme a chance will ya? :D im not used to comedy,,,jadi yeah...  
><strong>

**So Review? For Alphonso?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**

**Hay semua, maaf kali ini bukan update. (menghindari amuk massa)**

**Tapi saya lagi sibuk banget. Saya baru jadi pelajar lagi setelah abstain tiga bulan dan Hell, sibuknya naujubileh.**

**Mudah-mudahan saya akhirnya bisa punya waktu buat nulis. Sekali lagi mohon maaf!**


End file.
